Miscommunication
by Kanna37
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome really need to learn how to talk about things. When Inuyasha fails to do this, things between he and Kagome go downhill fast, wreaking havoc among the Inutachi.
1. Chapter 1

**Miscommunication**

Disclaimer: (Checks legal papers) Nope, don't own.

A/N: This was one of my earlier stories, and though it turned out fairly well, after reading back over it, I decided to spruce it up a little.

Amber

---sSs---

"Kagome!"

The girl that had been so addressed jerked her head up from where it had been resting against her knees. Blinking, she looked to the side, trying to rid her face of the evidence of her tears, but she failed drastically, since the tears kept coming, and so she gave up, letting them fall.

As she leaned forward again, once more hiding her face in her knees, the young woman who had called to her reached her side and, gasping, dropped to her knees beside her friend.

"Kagome! What's wrong? Are you hurt? What's happened?" Sango was getting desperate, Kagome wasn't answering, and she looked devastated. What could have happened to her?

"Please... stop crying, it's okay, I'm here."

Kagome let out a heartbroken wail, suddenly flinging herself into Sango's waiting arms, sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't seem to stop crying, nothing mattered anymore, anyway, so who cared if she spent the rest of her life sitting here crying, right?

Sango was horrified. She had never seen Kagome act like this, she was usually so strong. What could have caused this?

The last she had seen her friend earlier that day, the girl had been on her way to the well, heading home for a day or so to grab supplies and see her family. Could it have something to do with her family? They _were, _after all, sitting right in front of the well at this very moment... so it could easily have been something to do with them.

But hadn't Inuyasha been with her when they left Kaede's earlier? So where was he? She slowly rocked the grief-stricken girl back and forth, humming a lullaby her mother had sung to her when she was a small girl, hoping it calmed Kagome as well as it had once done her.

Kagome held onto Sango with all her strength, unable to let go for fear that she would break into a million pieces if she did. Slowly, she felt the tears slow, then finally stop, leaving behind little gasps and sobs, as she concentrated on just breathing, not letting any thoughts cross her mind, just wanting to remain blank.

As she calmed, Sango shifted, patting her on the back, before pushing her away just slightly so she could see her face.

_She looks so devastated..._

"Kagome... look at me, love." She waited for her to open her eyes, then nudged her face up. "Talk to me, girl, tell me what's wrong."

Kagome smiled just slightly, affection for Sango pushing back the darkness in her heart a tiny bit, just enough for her to sit up, and pull her thoughts into some semblance of order.

"It's okay, Sango. I'm s-sorry I lost it like that," she said, looking ashamed of herself.

"Don't apologize, Kagome, don't you _ever_ apologize," the taijiya said fiercely.

"How many times have you held me when I've broken down? Do you think you're the only one in the world not entitled to break down sometimes? You're like my sister, I'd be devastated to lose you, and I'm more honored than I can _ever_ say that you trust me enough to be able to let go like that with me." She smiled at Kagome, trying to calm her as much as possible.

"So, now, tell me what happened to cause all that?"

Kagome shuddered, shame and hurt twining so deeply into her soul that she didn't think she'd ever be able to separate them again.

"Well, you know I was going to go home, right? And Inuyasha came with me to the well...." she trailed off. This was so hard, but she needed to talk to someone, and her mother was definitely out of the question.

Drawing a deep breath, she continued. "I'm sure you've noticed that Inuyasha's been kind of upset the last few days, right? Well, it had something to do with Kikyou... as usual." Kagome didn't realize just how much her face paled when she spoke that name. She broke off again, needing some space to be able to finish.

Sango could feel anger welling up inside. She should have known that this had something to do with that bastard Inuyasha. In Kagome's eyes, it was _always _about him.

And as for that creepy undead priestess, Sango would love to be the one to send her back to hell. She really hated Kikyou, for the pain that she had caused Kagome, and for the times that the bitch had tried to kill her best friend, her hearts' sister.

Because, in spite of the fact that Inuyasha kept refusing to believe it, the truth was that the stupid bitch _had_ tried to kill Kagome, and Sango would _never _forgive that.

"It's okay, Kagome, it's okay - tell me at your own pace, there's no rush." She whispered this softly, not wanting to set her friend off again.

"W-well, anyway, when we got here, I asked him if he was okay, and he just kinda looked at me. It was almost like he was finally seeing _me_, for the first time in days, you know? And before I could even blink, well, he, kinda," she blushed deeply, "kissed me."

At Sango's gasp, she nodded, lowering her head. "Yeah. That's kinda how I felt, too." A slight, dark chuckle followed. "Incredulous doesn't even begin to cover it."

Sango shook her head, dazed. She knew something else had to have happened, something had to have gone horribly wrong for Kagome to look like she had when she had gotten to the well, because as much as the girl was in love with that baka hanyou, him kissing her would never have garnered a reaction like _that._

"So... he kissed you. Then what happened?"

Kagome's head was still lowered, her fingers idly toying with the edges of her skirt. She took another deep, shuddering breath, tears starting to fall again. "Uh... well, things kinda, you know, got out of hand with that kiss... and we ended up doing, well, _that."_

By this time, tears were falling again, though this time it was more a silent weeping, there were no sobs mixed in.

Sango was astounded. Her friends had done... _that?_ Suddenly, she had to know.

"Kagome, did Inuyasha... well, _mark_ you? You know, while you were doing... that."

"What? Mark me?" Confusion was rampant in her expression. "I don't u-understand. What...? Wait." She thought for a moment. "Maybe you mean this?" She pulled her collar down, showing her neck and shoulder, where a livid bite mark did indeed show itself.

"He bit me, when he, well, when I," Kagome squirmed uncomfortably, "came," she finally said, in a tiny, shamed voice.

Sango paled. Something just wasn't right here. As much as Kagome loved that bastard, if he had told her what that meant, she should have been ecstatic, not sobbing her heart out while he was nowhere to be found.

"Kagome, where is Inuyasha?"

"Umm, he left, went back to Kaede's, I guess, he said he would be coming to my house later this evening. Why?"

"Did he tell you what that bite mark means, Kagome? Did he say anything at all?"

Kagome looked surprised. "You mean, that bite means something? All he said is that we would talk about things, well, later."

Sango could feel the heat in her face as she bit back a curse. _Damn him anyways! _What the hell had he been_ thinking_?

"Kagome, you'd better tell me the rest of what happened. I know something must have for you to have been sobbing your heart out when I found you."

"Yeah... well, after I, uh, you know, finished, and he bit me, he licked the blood clean, and then he, uh, finished, too. At first, I felt wonderful," she said, with a shy blush staining her cheeks, visible even through the tears.

"But then...." she choked, a sob finally breaking free, "he said _her _name, and it just hurt, so bad! I couldn't even breath, I just froze, and I don't even think he realized he'd done it!" She was racing now, her words tumbling all over themselves.

"He was acting all happy and stuff, like he'd had the best day of his life, and he didn't even notice that I was upset! It hurt so bad that I just sat there, I guess I must have answered him when he talked, because he really didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong. So anyway, he got up and straightened his clothes, and then helped me up, and he gave me another kiss, said he'd come to my house later, 'cause he had to talk to my mom about something, and then went off back towards the village."

By this time, her shoulders were slumped, and she didn't know if she'd ever be able to look anyone in the eye again. She'd heard Sango's soft gasps, and wondered if she had lost all respect for her.

"Kagome... oh, sweet sister," she grabbed her and hugged her again, "I'm gonna beat that bastard half to death, he's really got it coming this time."

Sango was furious. How could anyone be so stupid? Pulling back again, she forced Kagome to look at her. "I don't know what he was thinking, or why he called Kikyou's name, but I can guarantee you he was perfectly aware of who he was holding, Kagome. It's part of youkai mating. He couldn't have marked _you_ if he was thinking of someone else."

She shook her head, then. "I can't believe he did this!"

Kagome glanced at her, then looked away again, staring into the distance for a few moments.

Finally, meeting Sango's eyes, she asked, "What do you mean, yo-youkai m-mating? Please, please tell me... I need to k-know." She was barely able to hold her voice steady.

Sango nodded. "Okay, this is what I know. Inuyasha marked you as his. That means, you're his mate... permanently. This isn't like human marriage, Kagome. It's forever... as in _forever_ forever. You now have his lifespan."

At Kagome's gasp, she nodded again, and continued. "This can't be undone. You're now tied to the most stupid, stubborn jackass that the Kami ever created! Ugh! I can't _believe_ him!"

Kagome closed her eyes in despair. If he had loved her, this would have been the best day of her life, but the plain fact was, he didn't love _her_, Kagome, he loved her previous incarnation, and apparently, since he couldn't have _her, _he'd take second best, and even that was probably only because she looked so like Kikyou.

More tears began falling, as her soul wept for it's destruction. She didn't realize she'd spoken her thoughts out loud until Sango jumped up, vehemently cursing Inuyasha.

"Come on, Kagome. I think you need to go back to your time, take one of those hot baths you're always talking about, and don't think about _anything_, you got that? I promise you, I'm going to take care of this, one way or another," she finished, grimly.

"I want you to simply stop thinking at all, stop worrying, just let your mind go blank, and relax. Please... for my sake?"

Kagome thought about it for a few moments, then nodded. There was nothing she could do right now about anything anyway, and her mind was too exhausted to really think things through, plus there was no _way _she could face Inuyasha so soon after, well, after all _that_, so why not?

"Okay," she sighed, then stood, letting Sango help her up. Climbing up on the lip of the well, she looked back at her, waiting until she nodded encouragingly before stepping into the time slip and vanishing.

Sango stood there in front of the well, determined to wait 'til the stupid bastard her sister was now tied to for all eternity showed up, then beat the hell out of him. It was a good thing she'd brought hiraikotsu with her when she'd headed up here... because she had every intention of using it on him as soon as she saw his face.

And it looked like that wouldn't be long, as she could hear him heading this way, cursing up a blue streak, sounding almost... panicked?

_What the..?_

She watched as he skidded into the clearing, looking around frantically, before focusing on her standing before the well, locked into her battle stance, hiraikotsu held at the ready.

It didn't take long for his face to harden with suspicion, and he moved closer to her as she braced herself.

"Sango? What the hell do you think you're doing... and where the fuck is Kagome?" His face was pale, and he looked like he was ready to freak.

"She went through the well, didn't she? Shit!! I didn't think about that! Move the fuck outta my way, Sango, I have to get to her, _now!_ _Move!" _he screamed, moving forward again to try to push her out of the way.

"Back off, you bastard! I'm not letting you go over there and hurt that girl any more than you already have!"

He looked stunned at her accusation.

"What the fuck do you mean, hurt her? If you don't know by _now_, I'd _never _hurt her, you bitch, so get the _fuck_ outta my way!" He glared at her menacingly, and she started when she saw the stripes on his face, and the red beginning to bleed into his eyes.

"Move, Sango, before I kill you. _Never _come between me and my mate!"

"Even when said _mate _is a bastard and should never be allowed within a mile of Kagome again?! You fucking hurt her terribly, Inuyasha! When you mated _her_, you called her by that undead bitch's name!"

Inuyasha jerked back, the growl that had been beginning in his throat stopping dead. _What the fuck is she talking about?_

"Who the _hell_ told you that, Sango?" Suddenly, he staggered, feeling weakness flash through him, and he moved forward again, pushing Sango away.

"I don't have time for this, bitch. There's a slight side-affect of being mated that youkai have kept a secret from humans. We can't be separated by too much distance from our mates... it can and _has _killed the mated pair in question," he gritted, beginning to sweat.

"I didn't think about her going home as distance because it seems like its just a jump away, but I guess distance and time are the same things. I need to get to her. Move. _NOW_."

Finally pushing past a very shocked taijiya, he jumped into the well, trying to stay conscious as the bond was stretched to its capacity, leaving a tearing pain in his mind.

The moment the blue glow faded, dropping him into the bottom of the well in her time, he flashed back into full awareness, the tearing, rending pain disappearing as if it had never been, and he realized that she'd never made it out of the well.

She had passed out, probably as soon as she'd made it into the time slip, and been dropped by the time slip at the bottom, where she was now curled up, limp and unconscious.

He bent to pick her up, only then realizing how fragile she really was, as he touched her skin. It was ice cold, and she was barely breathing. _Shit!! _

Now was not the time to face her mother with the fact that he'd taken her daughter as his mate, so he jumped up enough to re-activate the slip, and felt the gentle heat of it surround him as they went five hundred years back into the past in the blink of an eye.

_And that's why I didn't think of her going home without me this afternoon as a bad thing... it's always been a hop and a jump to get to her house. _

_I guess I just forgot the actual distance and time involved._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Landing in the bottom of the well in _his_ time, he cradled her to his chest for a moment, sighing with relief at the feel of his mate back in his arms and safe, before jumping back out into the meadow surrounding the well.

Sango was still there, he knew she'd been waiting for him, and he growled at her, irritated at her continued interference.

"Get the hell up, Sango, if you want to yell at me some more, then you'd better follow me, 'cause I'm not sitting out here. I need to get Kagome back to Kaede's."

Nodding shortly at him, she stood and followed him back through the trees, letting the peace of the area flood through her. She needed to calm down, she wouldn't do anyone any good if she was still raging pissed.

Too bad Miroku hadn't been out here with them - being the hentai _he_ was, he'd have groped her by now and given her a way to get rid of her anger. That thought made her chuckle, and she finally felt calm enough to deal with the baka in front of her.

She considered what he'd told her earlier... so there was something about youkai mating habits that they'd managed to keep humans from knowing, huh? Although, thinking about it, she could understand why they'd try to hide that little fact.

If it ever got out that you could possibly kill a mated pair by keeping them apart, it surely would have been used many times as an extermination tactic. It was one, however, that she would never be willing to use. Killing youkai when necessary, in battle, was one thing, but to deliberately murder a pair like that turned her stomach.

Inuyasha looked down at the woman in his arms, glad to see that she was regaining some color and warming up again. Stalking forward at a faster pace, he hurried towards the hut, wanting to settle her down and let her rest and continue warming up.

He needed to think... what the hell had Sango meant when she said that he'd called out Kikyou's name? He hadn't called out Kikyou's name while making love with his mate, but he _had_ said her name later... is _that_ what they were talking about?

He certainly hadn't been thinking about her when he'd been wrapped up in Kagome's arms, that's for sure... in a mating bond, something like that wasn't even possible, it was a well-known fact. It was that way for a reason... it kept a mating honest, so that you couldn't mate one woman, while wanting another.

That kind of thing didn't bode well for a mated pair, and anything that could possibly get in the way of such a bond was not tolerated. Mating was, after all, about survival... survival as a pair, and survival of the species, through procreation.

Mating bonds were almost instinctual. When you found the right female, you knew by scent, and after courting, you marked and mated her. It was simple.

Of course, with the way things were with_ their _lives, the jewel, Naraku, and Kikyou and all, things had been a bit more difficult for he and Kagome, but the fact was, he'd had a claim on her for months... since not long after they'd met, in fact.

He'd never really thought about it, because she'd promised to always stay by his side, and he'd accepted that as promise that she understood and accepted his claim on her, and would wait for the right time to finalize things.

But... she wasn't youkai, and he should have known that she didn't understand anything about youkai mating. Not that today was really the right time... he'd just been overwhelmed by things, and couldn't fight the need for her anymore. Now he was gonna have to fix all this mess he'd made, because she belonged to him, and as had already been proven, the bond had _definitely _taken.

Finally reaching the hut, he pushed back the reed mat hanging from the doorway and shouldered his way inside, Sango following right behind. As they entered, Miroku stood from where he'd been sitting with Shippo and Kaede.

"What happened? Is Kagome injured?" Kaede pushed forward, pointing to the bedding rolled up behind her.

"Miroku, if you would, please unroll the blankets so he may lay her down." Reaching the hanyou's side, she peered into Kagome's face, frowning down at her pallor.

"Well, Inuyasha? What happened?"

Sango spoke up before he could say anything. "This baka here took Kagome as his mate, _without _telling her what he had done." At everyone's shocked gasp, he reddened, as Sango continued talking.

"Afterwards, he let her go home," here a glare at the embarrassed hanyou, "he said he was going to follow after her later, but, at any rate, apparently, a mated pair can't be too far away from each other and as soon as Kagome left, she lost consciousness, and Inuyasha had to go after her. If he hadn't, they both could have died."

At this, Shippo, who'd been silent this whole time, surprisingly, jumped up onto Miroku's shoulder and started berating him. "You idiot! That's supposed to be a secret! Now humans know about that, and it's all your fault." Shaking his head, he continued yelling.

"And plus, Kagome's hurt! You're such a baka, Inuyasha! How could anyone be so stupid?"

As soon as Miroku had the bedding spread out, Inuyasha laid Kagome out on it, then knelt at her side, waiting for Kaede to begin her examination. He didn't even acknowledge Shippo's tirade, nor did he pay any attention to the angry taijiya, or the monk who was beginning to be just as angry. He was totally fixated on Kagome, and the woman who was checking her over.

Everything else could wait.

Seeing his preoccupation, Miroku knew that they would have to wait to find out just what Inuyasha had managed to screw up this time, so he motioned for Sango to step outside with him. As soon as the door flap fell closed behind them, he spoke.

"So what is all this about? I understand what you said about Inuyasha taking Kagome as his mate. But surely Kagome knew what he was doing?"

Sango shook her head. "No... the baka didn't tell her a damn thing, he just did it." She sighed, irritation and sadness beginning to infuse her voice. "And then, the fool had the nerve to say Kikyou's name." She nodded grimly at his indrawn breath.

"Yeah. Needless to say, poor Kagome was devastated. He wasn't mistaking Kagome for Kikyou during the mating, I'm sure you know that's not possible, if he had been then the mark wouldn't have taken, but... I don't know what the hell he _was_ thinking, if he was even thinking at all. How could he do this to her? Hell, if he's _so_ in love with that damn bitch Kikyou, then why in the hell did he ever claim Kagome?" She shook her head, beginning to get angry all over again at the hurt in store for her friend.

"How could he be so cruel to her, Miroku?"

Frowning, Miroku glanced back at the hut, knowing full well that the hanyou could hear every word they were saying.

"I don't know, Sango. I have a somewhat limited familiarity with youkai mating habits, I am aware that he couldn't have mated her if he was thinking of another... but I don't really know much more about it. Why would he suddenly, today, after all the years he's known her, take her as his mate?"

"From what Kagome said, Inuyasha's been upset for a few days, hell, we all knew that, but according to her, it had something to do with Kikyou. She said that she'd asked him what was wrong just before she was going to go down the well, and he suddenly kissed her... and, well, it just went from there. I can't tell you why it happened today, per se, but I can tell you that he's had a claim on her since before I came into the group."

Turning and walking to the railing in front of the hut, she leaned on it, suddenly weary.

"The way it usually works is that when two youkai meet, the male can tell by scent, within a few weeks, that a certain female is his match. So he puts a claim on her, and then over time, courts her, until such time as they both are ready to formalize the bond by mating, and then the male marks the female. It's permanent, Miroku," she sighed. "It can't be broken. Kagome will live as long as he will, and they can't be separated, as you can tell," she said, gesturing back towards the hut.

"So, now we have an emotionally retarded hanyou mated to my sister, she's stuck with the bastard, and he's all hung up on some other woman who's fucking dead, but still walking around!"

Miroku stared at Sango in surprise. He'd never heard her swear like this before. She must be seriously upset, and he was damn glad it wasn't with him. She was a skilled and dangerous opponent, and Inuyasha had better get things straightened out, or he had the feeling that Sango would kill the hanyou without a second thought.

She tended to be very protective of those she cared for, and Kagome was one of the few that fit into that category.

"All we can do at this point, Sango, is stand by Kagome and help her through this, and hope that Inuyasha can figure himself out soon." He sighed. "I know this is going to hurt her... I only wish that one or the other of us had wandered up to the well early enough to have put a stop to this - unfortunately, that didn't happen, so we have to deal with the facts as they are."

Inuyasha had, indeed, heard every word that the pair outside had spoken, and as soon as Kaede had assured him that Kagome would be okay after a good sleep, he walked outside to confront them, angered that they thought they had the right to interfere between him and who he had taken as his mate.

They needed to learn their place, and fast, or he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. _No one_ would be allowed to come between him and Kagome. Simple as that.

"Oi! What the fuck business is it of yours if I made Kagome my mate? And what is this bullshit about me calling out for Kikyou? You didn't answer me before, so get to talkin'. Now."

Sango turned and glared at him. "It isn't 'bullshit', Inuyasha." Her reply was completely sarcastic. "Kagome told me herself that you called out that bitch's name." At his growl, she sneered. "Yeah, I called your precious Kikyou a bitch. I'd kill her in a damn heartbeat, too."

Inuyasha clenched his hands, drawing blood. "Do not ever speak of Kikyou that way again. Am I clear?" He growled again. "And as for that threat of yours? Don't try it."

"Oh, shut the hell up, you arrogant bastard! How dare you stand there and defend that thing... she tried to _kill_ the one I consider a sister." Sango stood tall and stared the hanyou straight in the eye.

"Listen well, Inuyasha. I don't care what you threaten me with. I've lost my entire family, and I _will NOT lose _Kagome the same way. You might be willing to stand by and watch that bitch kill her, but I'm not! If I see her, I'll destroy her. She's a threat to my sister, and _I won't tolerate that from anyone, are we clear?"_

Inuyasha turned and smashed his fist into the tree he was standing next to, desperately trying to control the rage rolling through his body.

"What the fuck _ever_ gave you the idea that I'd let Kikyou kill Kagome? She's my fucking mate, you stupid bitch! I swore to protect her from the moment I knew she was my match, and I would _never_ go back on that, not even for Kikyou!"

Miroku spoke, trying to calm the two who were rapidly losing control of their tempers.

"Tell me, Inuyasha. Why did you choose Kagome if you're in love with Kikyou? Was that really fair to Kagome? And how do you intend to tell Kikyou? Do you really think she will just wish you well and walk away?" He shook his head.

"What do you think is going to happen to Kagome when you go to hell with Kikyou, or were you planning on dragging her with you, since she obviously can't be away from you now?" When the hanyou turned and glared at him, he stepped forward, making sure he knew that he would not back down on this.

"You claim Kagome is your mate. Fine. But Sango loves her, as does Shippo, and so do I." At this, a thunderous growl forced its way out of Inuyasha's chest. "Not that way, you fool! The point _is_, we love her and we are not going to allow you to keep hurting her. So yes, what's happened between you two does involve us, because it has caused her a great deal of unhappiness!"

"I'm going to say this once more, and _only _once more. Do _not _interfere between me and my mate. As for your questions? Listen closely, because I won't discuss this with you two ever again. One. There is no 'choosing' between Kikyou and Kagome. Kagome is my mate, not Kikyou, nor would she ever have been. If I _had_ been with her in the past, it would have been as a full human, and so youkai mating would have had nothing to do with it. That possibility ended the day she pinned me to the tree, and the day that Kagome woke me up, any ties I had to Kikyou were completely destroyed. _ She-is-my-match_. That's all there is to that."

He stared at Sango, then at Miroku, making sure he still had their attention before moving on. "Second. That whole 'hell' fiasco only happened because I was under Kikyou's spell, and I have no intention of following her there. If I had I would never have mated Kagome. I'm not that much of a bastard," at Sango's glare and snort, he growled, before continuing.

"Kikyou has already been told, that's what I discussed with her the last time I saw her. She didn't say much about it, not that she could. As for what goes on between Kagome and I? That is _not_ any of your business, I hate to tell you. It's called butt out, and _stay _the fuck out."

"It is too my business, since I'm the one that was holding Kagome as she sobbed her heart out earlier today, you dumb dog! Kagome is the one that told me about all of this, who did she turn to when she needed comforting, huh? Not _you! _Me." Sango pushed her way past the hanyou, heading back into the hut.

"Stay out of my way, Inuyasha, and stay away from Kagome. She doesn't need any more hurt from you."

Miroku grabbed the enraged hanyou before he could follow Sango into the hut, smacking him over the head with his staff to gain his attention. "Walk with me, Inuyasha. All of this yelling back and forth is doing no one any good, and is not clearing up this situation."

He smiled blandly at his friend. "Surely you don't feel so threatened by Sango's words that you have to follow and push her away from Kagome's side, do you?" He said that deliberately, knowing that taunt would calm him down and immediately get him to do the exact opposite of what he had been about to do, which was follow the taijiya back into the hut.

It worked, as he began following him instead.

"So, Inuyasha," he said, smiling urbanely, "you never did answer my question. Why did you choose to do this today?"

"Feh." He glanced at Miroku out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know... I just felt like it okay? Sheesh. Do I have to explain _everything _I do to you people?"

"No, not everything. But this? I think you do." Nodding, he said, "Yes - about this, you do. Another question, my friend: why didn't you explain anything to Kagome? Or ask her? Didn't she have the right to be asked?"

At this, the hanyou managed to look embarrassed, and even ashamed. Turning his face away, he growled softly for a moment, before letting it all out in a huff.

"Yeah... I know I shoulda told her what I was doing, but, I figured I'd do it later this evening." He turned a dull red. "I hadn't actually planned to mate her today. It just sorta... happened, and afterwards, I needed to go take care of something. That's why I sent her off through the well, or at least, I _thought _she went through the well."

He rolled his eyes. "Wench never does what I expect... sometimes she's so confusing. But as for asking her? No. Why would I? She already promised to stay by my side forever. She's mine, and has been since the day she woke me from Kikyou's spell."

Miroku was glad to note that Inuyasha was finally calming down, and beginning to sound more like himself. The way he'd been earlier, almost _feral_, had been more than a little alarming.

"I still don't understand one thing, my friend." At Inuyasha's curious look, he continued. "You know how Kagome feels for you. It's obvious, and always has been." He sighed, feeling tired.

"I just can't understand how you could take advantage of her this way, Inuyasha. You should have stayed away from her, you know that, don't you? You're only going to hurt her. You love Kikyou, and you defend her even when you know she's guilty. This whole situation is terribly unfair to Kagome, she doesn't deserve what you've done to her, you know."

"_Why_ do you all keep going on about me being in love with Kikyou? Did I say I was? _ If _I were, I wouldn't have been mating Kagome. I don't understand all the _commotion_ about this."

Miroku sighed again. Sometimes Inuyasha could be so dense... but then again, it's because he was thinking as a youkai, not a human.

"Listen, and I'll try to explain things. The way Kagome sees it, you have just put her in the position of being tied to a man who loves another woman. You have made her second best. And you've done it in such a way that she can never escape. She's stuck." He shook his head, glancing again at Inuyasha.

"You took her as a youkai, but you forgot something. Kagome is _human_. And not only that, Inuyasha, but she doesn't know the first thing about youkai, really, because she comes from a time that youkai don't exist in. She doesn't think the way you do."

Inuyasha sighed, knowing that the monk spoke the truth. But he just hadn't had any choice in the matter. Humans didn't understand the whole mating concept. You could tell them all you wanted, but they still would never truly _understand_.

When you caught the scent of the one who was your match, it was a compulsion. There was no such thing as choice, really. Not that you'd end up stuck to someone you hated, or anything, because you _couldn't _hate the one who bore that particular scent, the scent that called to you... the moment his youki had realized that Kagome carried the scent that was his match, any question of him choosing anyone else had gone out the door.

Not that he regretted that fact, mind you. He was perfectly, ecstatically happy with his mate.

It was all about the scent. Kagome's scent called out to him on every level of his being, he literally couldn't live for long without it. He knew he'd messed things up with his impulsive act this morning... and now he'd have to deal with the consequences. Stopping suddenly, he turned, waiting 'til Miroku joined him, then headed back to the hut.

"Keh. I know I fucked things up, and I'll have to take Kagome aside and fix this. So do me a favor and keep Sango out of my ass, okay?" He snorted, thinking about that for a moment.

"Never mind. I should have known better than to ask _that_. Like _anyone_ could have any influence over that woman. I'll just take Kagome away for a few days. We could all use the break anyway."

Miroku chuckled softly. Inuyasha was right on that one... the thought of _anyone _influencing Sango in any way was laughable. She did what she wanted, and she was strong enough to make her wishes stick, too. She certainly wasn't the traditional meek female, but then again - neither was Kagome.

Inuyasha walked back into the hut, holding the mat aside for Miroku, who was right on his heels. As soon as they were both through, he went to Kagome's side, raising a brow at Kaede as he passed. She seemed to understand, because she promptly answered.

"She's fine, Inuyasha, I already told you that. She's just worn out, is all, nothing a few days of rest won't cure."

He nodded decisively. "Keh. Good. Then a few days of rest is what she's going to get."

Bending down, he grabbed her, scooping her up into his arms and holding her with one arm while he grabbed her bag with the other. Ignoring Sango, who frowned at him, obviously gearing up to fight with him about taking Kagome, he walked out of the hut, calling back over his shoulder.

"We'll see you guys here in five days. Do _not_ attempt to find us... 'cause I can _guarantee _you won't succeed."

And with that, they were gone, Kagome still asleep as he took them away from everything that could possibly interfere with the time he felt they needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome woke slowly, wondering where she was.

For a moment, she didn't remember anything, and that moment was bliss, because as her memory came flooding back, she wished she could curl right back up and forget everything again.

But still, her memory of things didn't include this place, so... she frowned, trying to think of what could have happened. The last thing she remembered, she had jumped into the well, and then, this horrible pain, then nothing.

Shaking her head slowly, she sat up, looking around. She was in a cave of some sort, but that's all she could see, so where were the others? She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. The last voice she wanted to hear, of course.

Inuyasha's.

"Oi! 'Bout time you woke up, wench," he said, gruffly. "Feeling any better now?"

She shook her head, refusing to look at him.

_How could he even ask me that?_

"You _can _look at me, woman... I ain't gonna bite ya. And I know for a fact that you have a voice, so why ain't you usin' it?"

She closed her eyes, beginning to shake. _I really can't deal with this... _she felt like she was crying, but no tears spilled from her eyes, it seemed that her body just didn't have any more.

_Maybe if I don't talk to him he'll go away... please just go away!_

Her prayers, however, went unanswered, as she heard a rustling sound, she realized that he'd moved around in front of her and crouched down, looking at her.

Inuyasha sighed, reaching out a hand, he touched her cheek, frowning when her scent spiked with fear, and she flinched away from him.

_The hell...? Why is she afraid of me? This fucking shit can't continue!_

"What's that all about, Kagome? Since when are you afraid of me? And_ why_? Talk to me, woman, I'm not going away, and we have pretty much fucking forever to sit here if you want, 'cause we aren't moving from this place until we get this mess straightened out."

He leaned back, trying to look her in the eye, but she still had them closed, denying him. "You can't hide from me, Kagome, so stop trying. I _know _you're braver than this."

"What do you want from me?" This came out in a croak, as her voice was rusty from all the crying, and then not being used for hours afterward. "Why can't you just leave me alone? What have I ever done to _you_ to _deserve_ what you've done to me?!"

"And just what the hell do you think I've done to you? And don't give me that crap about 'second best' or 'you called out Kikyou's name'." He growled softly in annoyance when she flinched.

"You didn't even have the decency to just ask me about that instead of jumping to damn conclusions?"

He stood up and began pacing.

"There I was, enjoying what _had_ been the happiest day of my whole fucking_ life_, and you're going off on a tangent over some woman that's been _dead _for over fifty fucking years?! Shit, Kagome! You think I don't_ know_ the difference between the two of you? I haven't mistaken you for her since you pulled me from that damn tree, so don't even let me ever hear you suggest anything like that again!"

"What the hell else am I supposed to think?! I had just let you do... _that_ to me, shared a part of myself I've never let anyone else touch," she glared at him when he growled, "and the next thing I know you're saying _her _name? How is _that_ supposed to make me feel any confidence? _Why_ wouldn't_ I think that you were just using me as a replacement for her??!_"

"Damn straight you've never shared that with anyone else, and you never fucking will, either, wench! You belong to _me_. MINE." He glared at her.

"You can get pissed if you want, Kagome, but that's a fact._Mine_. My mate. And it works in reverse too, meaning I'm just as much yours. We belong to each other. Do you understand?"

At her suspicious look, he sighed, and walking back over towards her, he sat down in front of her. Pulling her into his lap, he spoke again.

"Look, wench, I'm going to try to explain this whole thing, like I should have done yesterday. I screwed up. So just listen, okay?"

For a while, he just held her and rocked, running his hand through her hair soothingly, trying to get her to relax. As mad and as hurt as she was, eventually she did begin to calm down, and then he began talking.

"I don't know what Sango told you yesterday about youkai mating, but I'm going to break it down for you." He sighed, trying to figure out where he should start.

"I've known for a long, long time, that you were going to be my mate. Do you remember that time I tried to kiss you, back right before Kikyou was brought back? That's the day I knew for sure, and I laid claim to you right then and there. What _should _have happened, if things hadn't been screwed up with Kikyou being brought back and all, was the next step in the mating, the courtship. In a way, a weird, roundabout way, granted," he rolled his eyes, "since our lives are so crazy, I_ have _been courting you. Why do you think I get so pissed when Koga comes around, or when you talk about that Hojo fool back in your time? It's because they're trespassing on _my_ territory. Part of the courtship is making sure other males are kept away."

Kagome huffed at that. "Yeah, right. I think you just like fighting with Koga, and I make a good excuse to do it. I think that's _his_ real reason too, not because he's in love with me like he claims."

She rolled her eyes as Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Don't be stupid! Koga wants to take you away from me, the fucking bastard, and _that's _why I fight with him. _ Anyway_," he said, glaring at her as she tried to pull away, "I hadn't actually planned on finishing the mating 'til Naraku was dead, for your own safety. Moot point, now, I know," he said, blushing a bit, "I just... couldn't hold myself back anymore. You looked so beautiful standing there, your face all concerned for me, and I just... I needed you, more than anything, in that moment, I needed you more than I needed _air_." He smirked as she blushed.

"And it really _was_ the best day of my life, Kagome, I meant it when I said that earlier. I don't have _any _regrets about finalizing the bond. You're mine now, mine_ forever."_

She shook her head, sadness lining her features. "Then why...? You know what I'm talking about, Inuyasha." Putting her head in her hands, she sighed bitterly.

"I don't understand. Why did you take me, when you're in love with her? _Why?_ Do you know how much that _hurts?_"

Inuyasha growled at the stubborn woman in his lap.

"Why the hell do all of you people keep insisting that I'm in love with Kikyou? Sure, I have some feelings for her, mostly pity, truth be told, and a large measure of guilt, and I remember a time that I _did _love her... but that was - duh - once again, _over fifty fucking years ago!_ I can't forget her, she was a big part of my past, and the first halfway _decent _part, but..."

Shaking his head, he sighed again. "Do you know, Kagome, that almost every single _truly happy _memory that I have has to do with _you?_ Not Kikyou, _you_. Because with Kikyou, only _part_ of me was happy. My human part. With you, _all _of me can be happy, because you _accept _all of me. Do you understand?"

Kagome had lifted her head at his words, completely astounded, and it showed. All she could do was stare at him.

He grinned at her. "I think I like this speechless thing. It's quiet!" He laughed when she glared at him and dug her elbow into his stomach.

"Anyway, as to why I said Kikyou's name after we, uh... well, afterwards, it's because I saw her damn soul collectors hovering over the trees farther back in the forest. I was fucking annoyed that she'd interrupted us."

Kagome looked at him in surprise. She'd never even thought of something like that as being the reason, she'd automatically thought it meant that he'd been thinking of Kikyou. Now she felt guilty. Only a little, though.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha - I shouldn't have assumed. But it's partly your fault, too, you know. I've always been second best when it came to her, so how was I supposed to know it was any different this time?"

"Wench! Like I'd do that with you, while thinking of her? What do you take me for? And besides - that's not possible in a mating. If I'd really been thinking of her, the bond with you wouldn't have taken."

She stared at him, startled. "Really? He nodded, and she sighed, slumping a bit. "I didn't know that," she said softly.

"I know, and that's my fault for not explaining before. And I'm sorry, too. I didn't even think you'd heard me when I said her name." He smiled a little at her.

"That's where I went when I left you at the well yesterday. I wanted to tell her off for disturbing us. She already knew that I was claiming you, you know. I'd told her the last time I'd seen her, in fact, that's _why _I'd gone to see her. That's why I was so annoyed when she showed up... I'd told her to stay away from you."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, the asked, "Inuyasha... what happened yesterday? I mean, when I tried to go through the well? All I remember is jumping into it, horrible pain, and then... nothing. Until this morning." She looked out at the cave entrance to the light filtering in.

"At least, I think it's morning...." she trailed off slowly, looking up at him.

"Yeah, it's morning. About mid-morning, actually." He shifted her on his lap, curling her closer to his chest, nuzzling her neck and breathing her scent in deeply.

"There's a part of mating that youkai have kept secret from humans since the very beginning. A mated pair can't be too far apart from each other, it gets very painful, and can even spell death if it goes on for too long. Can you understand why we'd not want that particular fact to get out?" She looked astounded, then understanding.

"That's what that pain was yesterday before you passed out. I felt it too, as soon as you jumped in the well."

She frowned at him "If you knew that, why did you tell me to go, then?"

He shook his head ruefully.

"I guess I got so used to just hopping into the well and there your house was, that I forgot that that little leap crosses five hundred years. As soon as you hit the time slip, I felt the pain, and that's why I came running. When I got to your side, you were passed out at the bottom of the well, so I picked you up, brought you back, and took you to Kaede's. Once she'd checked you out and said you'd be okay, I went outside and fought with Sango for a while, then grabbed you, and brought you here. We need the time alone."

At her blush, he grinned wickedly and ran his claws down her sides. "I think we'll stay here for a few days, then go to your time... maybe, if your good, I'll even let you go to that school thing. No Hojo, though."

He frowned at the thought of the other male anywhere close to his mate. "He'd better stay away, or I'll have to kill him."

Kagome stared at him, then shook her head. "You can be so incredibly simple-minded sometimes, Inuyasha. Oh... what was that that Sango told me? Something about how my lifespan is now tied to yours? Just how does that work, and how long _is _your lifespan, anyway?"

He shrugged. "Dunno, really. Most hanyou and youkai don't die of old age, they get killed. Technically, we're considered immortal, but that could just be because so few live out their lives undisturbed."

At her blank look, he chuckled. "The oldest youkai I know of is about three thousand years old, give or take a few centuries, and he looks no older than about forty in human years. Of course, most youkai can change how they look, and a lot choose to make themselves look old after they reach a certain age. Most humans get fooled by that old look, ya know. They seem to think that if its old, it can't be too dangerous."

He shrugged. "Kinda stupid, if ya ask me. The older it is, well, it usually means it got that old for a reason, and should be considered _more _dangerous. Oh well. Anyway, being that I'm only half youkai, I'd imagine I'll get old and die eventually, but... I mean, right now, I'm over two hundred years old, yet in human terms, I'm the same age as you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Great. Two seventeen year olds, mated." She groaned. "I'm too young for this!"

Inuyasha snickered at that. "Oh, no you're not. Your body says otherwise. It's been screaming at me to take you for months now. I don't care about the stupid rules in your time. We aren't there, we're here, and even if we _were _there, I _still_ wouldn't care. If you enjoyed it, and I know you did," this said with a gratified smirk, "then you're old enough."

At her glare, he grinned cockily, then continued.

"Hell, most females your age are several years mated, or married, for humans, and have at least two children. So don't worry about it. And as for me, I'm more than old enough to establish a mate bond, and to be responsible for caring for a mate. Hell, I've been taking care of you for months now, if you think about it."

She nodded thoughtfully. "So you have." Suddenly she pushed away from him, and getting to her feet, walked towards the cave entrance, ignoring his peeved demands to get back in his lap.

"Did you want me to _go_ in your lap, you crazy dog?" she asked huffily at his continued demands.

"Oi! Don't call your mate a crazy dog! That's disrespectful!" He jumped to his feet, grumbling with annoyance.

"I'll show you where to go, there's certain places you need to stay away from around here. Baka wench," he mumbled as he passed her.

"Hmmph. Baka Inuyasha."

She followed him out of the cave, one thing occurring to her as they walked. In all the long conversation that they'd just had, he'd never said he loved _her_, he'd only denied, by a rather circuitous route, that he loved Kikyou. Her shoulders slumped a bit. She wasn't surprised, really. Of course he didn't love her, what had she been thinking?

So why _had_ he chosen her anyway, if he didn't love her?

Inuyasha glanced behind him, noting the scent that was coming from her. Sadness, and confusion. _Fuck! _

What the hell was wrong with her _now?_ She should have been happy to know he didn't love Kikyou, and that she wasn't just some replacement in his eyes.

_What a creepy thought, anyways... why would anyone settle for one female when they really wanted another? _

_I never did understand that...._

"Here. It's safe to go behind these bushes, but don't go over there," he said, pointing to the area directly behind him.

"Those bushes over there are somewhat poisonous, so while they won't kill you, they _will _give you a rash from hell, I mean, we're talkin' burning and itching and even worse, so... make sure you stay away from those, okay?"

He looked over at her, then away.

"I'll wait for you back in the cave, 'cause I can tell there's some more stuff you've thought of and you're gonna want to talk about it, I'm sure." He sighed. _Women. _They always made things so _complicated_.

Walking back into the cave, he headed to the fire pit he'd dug the night before and got another fire going, before digging through Kagome's pack looking for the ramen he knew she had. It wasn't much, but for now, until he could hunt down some deer or boar, or maybe rabbit, it would do.

_Damn that man and his nose! Can't I think about anything without him knowing how it makes me feel? Hmmph!_

She took care of her business, then headed back to the cave, wondering if there was a place she could bathe close by. She _really _could use a bath right about now. Upon entering the cave, she noticed that he'd gotten some food ready, and she started in surprise when she heard her stomach growl.

At his amused look, she shrugged sheepishly. "Hey, what do you expect? I haven't eaten since..." she frowned, trying to remember.

"Wow! I haven't eaten in two days! No wonder I'm so hungry...." she trailed off as she noticed his furious glare.

"What the fuck, Kagome!? _Two fucking days_?! Hell! No wonder what happened yesterday hit you so damn hard. Sit the fuck down right now and eat the damn ramen, and I mean every bite of it." He plopped down next to her, obviously planning on sitting there and watching until she ate every last drop.

"Shit, woman... it's not like there's that much of you to begin with!" he grumbled. "You can't afford to be missing any meals."

"Are you trying to complain about how I look? Too skinny, am I?" she asked acerbically.

"Oh, for fucks sake, Kagome, you should fucking know better than that shit! Did I _look _like I was unhappy with your body yesterday? Shit! You can be _such _a baka sometimes." He stared at her, wondering how someone who was normally so smart could be so stupid when it came to him.

"That reminds me... what was makin' you upset earlier? And don't try to feed me any bullshit, either. Just tell me what's up."

Kagome wiggled uneasily, trying to hide her overly hot face... she was _so _embarrassed, and she was pretty sure that baka was enjoying her discomfort, too.

"I'm just curious... you didn't mention... well, _why?_ I mean," at his blank look, "why _me?_ Why did you choose me as your m-mate?" She braced for his answer, pretty sure he wasn't about to confess some great love for her.

"Oh, yeah... I forgot to mention that part. It's a scent thing. Usually, the male can tell fairly quickly when he's met his match, through scent. It didn't take me too long to figure out that you were mine... remember when we were fighting those spider head things, and I told you I'd lied about not liking your scent? I'd suspected for several days that you were gonna be it for me by that point, I just hadn't quite admitted it." He sighed.

"Of course, right after that, Kikyou got brought back, and everything went all to hell. Go figure."

"Wait. You mean to tell me you picked me because of the way I _smell_?!" She was incredulous. "That's the whole reason why?"

Putting down the ramen, slowly, carefully, she tried to get a handle on what she'd just been told. Frowning, she thought about it. "You know... if it's just a scent thing, that means its all based on chemicals inside the body," she mused, "and that means...." looking up, she nodded at him.

"I bet I can go home and find some way to change my scent, and if I do that... then we won't have to worry about this." She jumped back in shock with a stifled_ eep!_ when he moved suddenly, grabbing her and pushing her up against the wall of the cave, pinning her there with his body.

He was furious, growling ferally at her, flashes of red flickering in his eyes.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean by that, bitch? Do you think I'd _let _you try to break our bond? Are you fucking _insane?!_ I already _told _you - _mine!_ I meant it, wench, and I have absolutely _no_ desire to change _anything_. As for you, even if you did want to, I wouldn't care. I'm not letting you go, so get used to it."

He glared at her for what felt like hours, pressing his body against hers, _dominating _her.

_Baka wench...! As if I'd ever let you go... _his youkai blood was in an uproar at the thought, and he knew his eyes were flashing to red - he could feel it trying to take control - it wanted to dominate their bitch, prove to her who she belonged to and _make_ her submit.

Kagome stared up at him, totally shocked, and completely unable to speak, let alone think. All she could feel was his body, pressing up against her, and almost absently she marveled how they seemed to fit together so perfectly.

Her eyes widened, then, as she felt his arousal... he was getting hard, staring down at her, breathing in her scent and feeling her body the same as she was feeling his.

She watched in amazement as the expression in his eyes changed from anger, to desire, the one just as _fiercely_ felt as the other had been.

When he lowered his mouth to meet hers, she met him halfway, a moan of pleasure already forming in her throat...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha felt like he was drowning, and the hellish thing about it is that he _wanted _to drown, he was _happy _to go this way. Death never tasted so good, nor felt so soul-shiveringly awesome - and then Kagome pulled away, gasping for breath, and he realized that he was still alive, still needed air as much as she did.

Gazing down into her wide eyes, he couldn't even imagine letting her _ever _leave his side again, there was just no way... and with a groan that was ripped from his soul, he bent and took her mouth again, feeling the need for her burn through him, wrapping him in _desperation_...

Kagome felt tears slip down her face, she could feel the _need _in Inuyasha as he kissed the daylights out of her, pressing herself even tighter to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding onto him for all she was worth, she could feel herself about to slide down... her knees were weakening at an alarming rate, and then, when he thrust his hands under her shirt and ran his claws gently up her back, her knees actually did give way, and if he hadn't been holding her, she _would_ have collapsed.

Pulling back again, gasping, he spoke. "_Kami_... Kagome, you have no _idea_ what you're doing to me, do you?" He leaned his forehead against hers, trying to regain his breath, and closed his eyes.

"Hell, woman... where would you even get the idea that I'd _ever_ want to let you go? There's no way I'm going to lose you, Kagome, the only way you'll get away from me again is if you die... and even then, you won't get away - 'cause I'll follow you." He opened his eyes then, staring right into hers.

"Remember that, woman, if you die, I'll be right behind you."

She was awed by what she saw in his eyes. He meant every word, they were being torn from the very depths of his soul.

_How could he feel so deeply about this, about us, when he doesn't love me? I just don't understand..._

Clearing her throat, she pulled away from the support of his arms, attempting to stand on her own.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha let her pull back, still trying to get his breath back. He knew that now was probably not the time. Knowing his mate, she'd be wanting a bath before he had any chance of getting what he so desperately wanted, so, in spite of the fact that he was _terribly_ turned on, and letting her go at that moment was about the hardest thing he'd ever done, he managed it.

Stepping away, he cracked his knuckles absently, before turning and moving awkwardly back towards the fire.

"Kagome."

The girl blinked. "Yeah?"

"If you want to bathe, there's a hot spring just south of here. I can take you there, and while you bathe, I can hunt." He ran his hand over his eyes, trying to bring his mind back into focus.

"That way we'll kill two birds with one stone."

"Umm... k... yeah, I'd love to take a bath. Uh, thanks, Inuyasha." She looked down, blushing, and walked back towards her bag. Digging through it quickly, she drug out the things she'd need, and then joined him at the mouth of the cave.

"I'm, uh, ready now."

"Yeah." He tilted his head at her, a small smile gracing his face, as he took note of her flustered look. "I can see that, wench." Shaking his head and still smiling, he motioned for her to follow him.

"Let's go, then. I'd like to get this done."

Nodding, she followed him from the cave, looking around her. She wondered where they were in relation to the village. She didn't recognize the area at all, and she thought she knew where most of the hot springs within a hundred miles of the village were. This place was new, and from what she could see, _very _isolated.

It was a beautiful area, though, that much was for sure, with sakura trees in full bloom perfuming the air around them.

_I wonder how Inuyasha knew about this place?_

Inuyasha stepped into the small clearing around the hot springs, waiting for her reaction.

And he wasn't disappointed.

As she broke the surrounding foliage, she let out a gasp of pure, untainted delight. This place... it was, was... heaven on earth.

Her eyes, widened to their fullest extent, traced the outline of the clearing, drinking in the absolute beauty. The springs themselves sat against a sheer cliff face, one that towered a thousand feet above them. In front of the water, a small meadow, threaded here and there with flowers, and with ankle high grass, slept deeply in the gentle sunlight.

Surrounding that, completely hiding this place, was a line of sakura trees, bathing the entire area in the enchanting scent of the blossoms that sat on the trees, and lay thickly on the ground as well.

Kagome had never seen _anyplace _more beautiful in her entire life.

Turning to look at Inuyasha, she smiled the most brilliant smile he'd ever seen on her sweet face, and taking a couple of steps, she launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, for showing this place to me. I'll never forget this... how beautiful it is."

He blushed slightly and looked away as she stepped back.

"Keh. Glad you like it, wench. Go on then, take your bath. I'll be back in a little while. If you need me, just yell, I'll stay within earshot." Turning, he walked off, disappearing back into the trees.

Kagome shook her head, completely bemused. She didn't know if she'd ever understand the hanyou she was now mated to, but apparently she'd have plenty of time to try, anyway.

Gathering herself, she walked forward, drawn to the water like a bee to honey. She shed her clothes as she walked, and stepping into the hot water, sighed in bliss, as she laid back against the stones surrounding the edges of the spring.

As she lay, reveling in the caress of the hot water on her skin, her thoughts went back to the situation she found herself in. Things just didn't add up to her wholly human heart.

How could he be the way he was with her? And all of his behavior towards her could be explained by her _scent?_ He was half youkai, and she was human. The way he apparently saw things, made no sense to her at all.

And maybe that was the problem. How were they ever gonna be able to make this work? _How do you break down an obstacle like this? _she thought_. _

She sighed, wondering if her heart would ever be whole again. She didn't want to live as close as you could get to eternity with this... feeling, as if she had a hole punched through her.

_I just don't think I'm strong enough...._

Her expression saddened.

_Does he really even see _me? _Obviously, he knows what love is, he's capable of feeling it, because he felt it for Kikyou. And yet, despite the fact that he made me his mate, and seems desperate to keep me by his side... he doesn't love me. How am I supposed to live with that?_

Slipping under the water, she tilted her head back, letting the water hide her sudden tears.

_I feel so alone... who can I even talk to about this? I can't talk to mom, and even Sango can't possibly know what it's like to be staring eternity down with a hole in your heart._

Sitting back up, she reached for her bathing supplies, and began washing. It was funny how something that had changed her life _forever, _hadn't really left any sign on her body at all, the only thing that told of her de-flowering was a slight soreness between her legs. And even that was very slight.

This whole thing reminded her of a song she'd heard once. Slowly, she started singing it softly...

".....I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldnt be that man I adored  
You dont seem to know, dont seem to care what your heart is for  
But I dont know him anymore  
Theres nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
Thats whats going on, nothings fine Im torn

Im all out of faith, this is how I feel  
Im cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
Im wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
Youre a little late, Im already torn....."

Her voice slowly trailed off, she didn't remember the rest of the song, but that part certainly spoke to how she felt.

Pulling her legs up towards her chest with a sigh, she rested her chin on her knees, her mind settling deeper into her morose thoughts.

Inuyasha hadn't really gone very far, and he'd returned quickly, having caught several rabbits, and gutted and cleaned them swiftly. So it was that he was within hearing when he heard her singing. She sounded so sad, as if there was no corner of her soul that sadness didn't permeate.

_What's wrong with her? Dammit! For the first time in over a hundred years, I miss mother. She could have talked to Kagome, made her understand all this... I just don't understand why she's so sad! What am I missing?_ _What haven't I said? What does she want from me?_

His thoughts kept whirling around, getting him nowhere, and he began to get frustrated. Stepping forward from where he'd been standing guard, he walked into the clearing... and his breath caught in his throat. His mate was just standing up, and he was stunned into immobility at the sight.

_Kami_... his throat closed and he choked at the rush of emotion that hit him, his golden eyes blinking suddenly as he fought tears for the first time in years.

He knew if he stayed, things would get out of hand quickly, so he stepped back out of sight, almost stumbling. She'd really knocked him for a loop. He didn't think he'd ever forget that vision... a thousand years from now it would still be just as clear in his mind as it was at this moment.

_So beautiful... Kami, so beautiful! _

Sitting down, he placed his catch on the rock next to him and just stared into space, completely lost in his thoughts.

He'd bet his life on the fact that she had no idea of all the ways she affected him. Before he'd met her, no one could have convinced him that anyone could feel so many things all at once, even some things that seemed to conflict.

He'd always thought that these human emotions were what weakened him, but now, with a curious inversion of his original idea, he realized it was these emotions that made him stronger, made him able to keep fighting when he should have been beaten, and all to protect the woman who owned his soul.

Because that's what she did.

She owned him, and he wasn't afraid of that, not anymore. But despite the fact that these feelings roiled inside him, he had no idea how to let Kagome know... he didn't have the words. And he was beginning to suspect that's what had her so sad.

She needed the words.  
So how was he going to break them out of this vicious circle? He let his head fall into his hands. _Damn....._

"Inuyasha?"

He jerked his head up at the soft inquiry, and stared. She was standing there with a soft, tentative smile. "Are you done, wench?" He cleared his throat, sounding gruff.

"Yeah. I'm done. Thank you for that... I feel a lot better now." She smiled again, looking shyly at him.

He cleared his throat again. _Fuck!_

"Okay... uh, your welcome. Let's go."

Standing, he moved forward, taking the point position, just slightly in front of her. He always walked this way, it was an ingrained protection habit. He protected her without even thinking about it. It had always been this way.

His cheeks were red, shaking his head, he felt like a fool, being caught out thinking about her so hard that he'd not even noticed her approaching.

Kagome frowned. Something had flustered Inuyasha badly, if his behavior was anything to go by.

_I wonder what, though?_

Looking over at him from the corner of her eye, she sighed. He was so gorgeous, and he didn't even know it. He moved so gracefully, like a predator, just watching him made a shiver run down her spine. Her heart ached with a sudden upsurge of love...

_I love him so much_! _What am I gonna do?_

She knew she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings from him for long, and then what? How would he react? He would be able to destroy her with a few ill-thought out words... and he was really good at that kind of thing, Kami knew.

When they arrived back at the cave, Inuyasha took the rabbits, and, after prepping them, speared them on some sticks, then set them over the fire to roast.

Crouching on his heels near the fire, he silently watched Kagome as she put her things away, then walked slowly towards the fire before sitting down. She looked lost in thought, a slight frown marring her delicate features, and he smiled slightly.

"Oi, wench. What are you thinking about so hard over there?"

She jumped a little when he spoke. "Oh!" Putting her hand on her chest, she laughed uneasily. "You startled me, Inuyasha." Taking a deep breath, she calmed her racing heart.

"What was I thinking about? Oh... lots of things, I guess." She tilted her head and looked at him. "A lot has happened since yesterday, ne?"

He gazed at her steadily for a moment, before looking away, his brow furrowing.

"I suppose so. It seems different for me, I guess, since I've known you'd be my mate for a long time. Honestly," he looked back up at her, "I thought you understood the claim I had on you, that's what I thought you meant when you promised to stay with me forever. So I didn't think I really needed to talk about any of it." He grimaced, looking away.

"I really wasn't trying to sneak things up on you, you know. I just didn't think about the fact that you're human, the whole mating thing comes so naturally to me, I didn't realize that it wouldn't be the same for _you._" He shook his head, then looked at her again.

"I guess I'm trying to say that I'm... sorry. For springing it on you. Not for the bond itself. I'll never be sorry for that."

Kagome regarded him solemnly for a moment, then nodded. "I didn't really think you'd done that on purpose, you know." She smiled slightly.

"In a lot of ways, I guess I know you better than anyone else... but on the other hand, there's still so much I_ don't _know about you." Shaking her head and sighing softly, her eyes lost their focus, and she turned her gaze inward.

"I've never known anyone with so many layers to their soul," she whispered. "It's like swimming in the ocean. Dangerous currents and sharp rocks, and then other times, soft seas and gentle swells. One never knows what they are going to see at any given time with you. It's endlessly fascinating, you know," she said, slowly refocusing on him.

"Your a poet," he said, awkwardly. "You always have a way with words, sometimes I envy how easy it comes for you. I'm no good with words." He growled softly. "Just another failing of the stupid half-breed, I guess."

Kagome's eyes widened with shock, then narrowed with anger.

"Inuyasha! Never speak of yourself that way! At least not while I'm around, do you understand?" She stood and glared down at him, and he was shocked to see tears standing in her eyes. "Why must you make me feel like shit?"

His eyes opened to their widest. He'd almost never heard her use a word like that. "How? How did that make _you_ feel like shit?"

"Because you're putting the man I love with all my heart, with all my soul, down, that's how."

Those words stopped the breath in his throat, and froze him in place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Time didn't move as he stared at the woman standing in front of him. No one but her had ever said those words to him. He couldn't take them in.

Not in relation to himself.

She was pale, and felt faint. But she'd decided that she may as well say it. She'd already known that she wouldn't be able to hide it for long anyway, so what did it matter, right?

At least this way, there'd be no chance for any misunderstandings on his part about her feelings. Kami knew there'd already been plenty of those in the last day, and she wanted to be sure there weren't any more that could be blamed on her.

Still, it didn't help with the sheer fear she was suffering through in these moments after blurting it out.

"You don't have to say anything, Inuyasha. That's not why I told you. I just didn't want you to wonder - now you _know_. So now we can forget about it, ok?"

She turned on her heel and went outside, needing to get away for a few moments, she needed to get some air, to calm her racing heart. There was not a sound from the man sitting behind her, and she didn't know whether that was good or bad, but she was too afraid to find out right now.

So she walked a little ways away, to a tree, he'd be able to see her from inside so he wouldn't freak out about her being in danger, but yet it was far enough away that it gave her the illusion of privacy she so desperately needed right at that point. Sitting down, she gulped in air like she'd been swimming underwater for too long.

Those few words had cost her a lifetime in courage.

Inuyasha still couldn't move. His mind was stuck, all that was there was the words he'd heard. He struggled to understand them. Eyes still wide, he turned his gaze to where she'd disappeared to, and stared, those words of hers _still _whirling around in his mind, and echoing in his ears. No other thoughts would form in his mind, it was like she'd broken it.

_Has there ever been a woman like Kagome? _

He felt like he was losing himself in that ocean she'd talked about a few minutes ago. Shaking himself into a semblance of normality, he checked the rabbits, only the smell of the cooking meat pulling him out of his shock. He didn't want the meat to burn... Kagome needed the food.

It finally occured to him that she actually meant it.

_She loves... me!_

As long as he lived he'd never understand how she could. Kami only knew how many times he'd hurt her, emotionally _and _physically. He, who was supposed to protect her, had several times _caused _her injuries, and other times, had failed to protect her from _others. _

And yet... she loved him. He looked back out at her, unable to believe that she was real.

_This must be a dream. It has to be. No one could love me like that... hell, not even Kikyou did. Her love had a price. _

But Kagome's didn't. She just gave it, no questions asked, she didn't try to use it as a weapon, or try to tie him in knots with it. It was just there, when he needed it. And he needed it, _Kami_, he needed it more than he needed air, or food, or water.

Forget she'd said she loved him?

Not in this lifetime.

Kagome tilted her head back against the tree, closing her eyes. The fear was finally fading, leaving her numb. That was okay, though, it was more comfortable than all the wild emotional swings she'd suffered through in the last twenty-four hours. She honestly didn't know how much more she could take.

So she welcomed the numbness, clung to it, desperate for some space from all these _feelings_. Just breathing. That was a good thing to concentrate on.

Opening her eyes finally, she stood, and walked back into the cave. Inuyasha was staring into the fire, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, and that suited her just fine.

_Good time to pull out my books, do a little studying. Kami knows I need the familiarity of normal things right now._ Curling up in her sleeping bag, she pulled out her science book and started reading.

Inuyasha left her be, he had a lot of thinking to do, and if he was any judge, she probably needed some space right now, because Kami, if he'd said those words, he knew he'd need a little time, too.

He knew it had taken a great deal of courage to say what she'd said. So while the food was cooking, and it would still be a while, he'd leave her alone with her books. It would help her calm down.

Now, if only_ he _could. He was still hearing her words. '_Because you're putting the man I love with all my heart, with all my soul, down, that's how.'_ Those words kept swirling around in his head.

He thought back over his life. The only other person to use the word 'love' to him had been his mother. And of course, that had been as a mother to a child, not as a woman to a man. Kikyou had never spoken those words to him, and he'd never actually said them to her, either.

It was probably because even then, he'd known that she didn't love _him_, she'd loved what he would _become_, in other words, she'd loved a shadow, not _him._ He knew, deep down, was totally sure, that _Kagome_ meant what she said. He had no doubt.

And when it came down to it, that was the other major difference between Kagome and Kikyou. He trusted Kagome, completely. He _knew_ that she would never willingly betray him. He'd never been sure with Kikyou, and in the end, she hadn't been sure about him, either. And that's why Naraku had succeeded so easily. Looking back, he could honestly say now, that he didn't regret what had happened.

Because it brought Kagome to him.

Standing, he left the cave, heading for the same tree she'd sat under for a while, and jumping, he landed on the lowest branch. Plopping down, he leaned back against the trunk, bending one knee up and leaning his arm on it, the other leg hanging over the limb. It was his favorite way to sit, and he could stay in a tree, just like this, for hours, even days sometimes, when he was lost in his thoughts and memories... like now, actually.

He wouldn't stay here that long this time, however. He had a mate to take care of. But for now... he leaned his head back and looked up at the sky through the branches. It really was a beautiful day, and he let the peace of it wash through him.

Kagome was glad that he seemed to understand that she needed a little space. At least he wasn't screaming at her or calling her a fool or anything. He actually seemed to be taking her words in stride. They certainly had left him in a thoughtful mood, and maybe that was a good thing.

She could only hope so.

Closer at hand, however, was the smell of cooking meat, and it was smelling more and more delicious, driving her absolutely crazy. She'd never gotten to finish her ramen earlier that morning, so she was starved, and she hoped that delicious smelling food would hurry.

Putting her books down, finally, when she couldn't stand it anymore, she stood, and after stretching, she walked over to the fire and tested the rabbits. They looked done to her, so pulling them from the fire, she set them down on the flat rock Inuyasha had placed next to the fire for just that purpose, then grabbing her bag, she dug around for some chips to go with it.

It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

"Inuyasha?" When he looked down at her, she pointed to the food. "Its ready...."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." His voice was quiet.

She went back in and sat down near the fire, grabbing a rabbit and a small plate and knife from her bag, she cut some meat for herself, and took some chips. The rest of the chips would be devoured by Inuyasha. She smiled slightly. Chips and ramen.

_At least I'm good for something,_ she thought wryly.

By the time he came in, she was already halfway done with hers. It tasted wonderful, and she went ahead and cut some more meat for herself.

Inuyasha nodded at her. "Good. You need to eat. I'm glad Shippo isn't here, actually, since you're always giving him your food, the little parasite."

She rolled her eyes. "Only because you give me enough to feed an army. There's no way I could ever eat as much as you try to stuff on my plate."

"Feh. It ain't that much, wench. You need to learn to listen to your mate."

She looked away with a small smile. "Only about some things, Inuyasha. Only about some things."

They fell silent, just enjoying the food, and each others company. The silence wasn't heavy, it was comfortable, and neither one felt inclined to break it with idle chatter. After she'd finished eating, Kagome wrapped up her plate and knife, and put them away in her bag, before moving back over to her blankets, and science book. Curling up, she went right back into her studies.

Inuyasha watched her, marveling at the grace of her movements. She was the strangest person he'd ever known. He chuckled slightly. She could be so graceful sometimes that just watching her made his heart ache, and then other times, she was as clumsy as they made them.

He shook his head, amusement filtering through him. How many times had she fallen from that 'bike' thing of hers?

_Wench... but she's my wench_.

And suddenly, all the emotions that had been swirling around inside him since she'd told him of her feelings, settled in his mind, and he knew. He knew what he felt for this woman, the woman he was going to share his life with. And he knew what she needed from him, what he needed to tell her.

He knew the words he needed to say to her.

Standing, he walked over, then sank to his knees in front of her.

When she looked up at him, a sweetly questioning look on her face, he said, "I love you, K'gome."

And as she choked, and threw herself into his arms, tears running down her face, he knew that all the miscommunications that had plagued them were done with. Because they had both said the most important thing... the one thing that they had _both_ needed to hear.

The one phrase that changed everything in their lives, and gave them strength... the strength to face all the years and challenges ahead.

_"I Love You."_

~~~Owari~~~

A/N: And that's it. I debated adding a lemon, but decided against it - that wasn't the point of the story. This was just a simple short story about learning to talk to each other, and straightening out the mess that the lack of communication between them caused.

I know that some people probably thought this was a longer chapter story, and that they might be disappointed that it isn't, but I didn't feel that it needed to be changed that much - all I did with this is clean up grammar mistakes, punctuation, and re-phrase things a bit - to keep things closer to in character than they were when I first wrote this... a year ago this last week.

At any rate, hope it entertained well enough...

Amber


End file.
